geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geronimo Stilton
- Show= }} |race=Rodent |gender=Male |relatives='Grandfather:' William Shortpaws Sister: Thea Stilton Nephew: Benjamin Stilton Niece: Bugsy Wugsy Cousin: Trap Stilton }} Geronimo Stilton is the title character and protagonist of the Geronimo Stilton book series. Geronimo Stilton is characterized by his persistent anxious and fearful state, easily allowing him to be dubbed as a "scared-y mouse." Geronimo despises Halloween, suffers from motion sickness, is allergic to cinnamon, and fears cats above all else. Geronimo has a deep admiration for Cheesy Chews. It is delicious, according to Geronimo. Biography Geronimo was born in New Mouse City, Mouse Island. Geronimo was adopted, as explained in Kingdom of Fantasy II and La vera storia di Geronimo Stilton, when he was an infant by the Stilton family and does not know his biological parents. Geronimo Stilton is Rattus Emeritus of Mousomorphic Literature and of Neo-Ratonic Comparative Philosophy. For the past 20 years, he has been running The Rodent's Gazette, New Mouse City´s most widely read daily newspaper. Stilton was awarded the Ratitzer Prize for his scoops on The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid and The Search for Sunken Treasure. He has also received the Andersen 2000 prize for personality of the year. One of his bestsellers won the 2002 eBook Award for world´s best ratlings´ electronic book and his works have been published all over the globe. In his spare time, Stilton collects antique cheese rinds and plays golf, but what he most enjoys is telling stories to his nephew, Benjamin. Trivia and differences * Bugsy Wugsy is Geronimo's niece, although how this came to be is unknown. The most plausible method would have been through marrying Petunia Pretty Paws which, although he has admitted to want to do, has never come into fruition. * In Race Across America, Geronimo's home address is written on his package as 8 Mouseford Lane, 13131 New Mouse City, Mouse Island. * Since Geronimo is adopted, it is unknown if Thea, Benjamin, and Trap are his biological family members. * Geronimo wears glasses in the books, but does not wear them on the show. *In the show, Geronimo seems to be braver than he is in the books. *In mini book 2: The Lake Monster and in Mouse House Hunter, it is revealed that Geronimo has a goldfish named Hannibal. *In Fabumouse School Adventure, Geronimo is known for his agility and athleticism due to his training in gymnastics. *In The Way of the Samurai, Geronimo takes lessons in martial arts. *In The Giant Diamond Robbery, Geronimo is accepted into the MISSO (Mouse Island Secret Service Organization) as an operative with the codename OOG. Despite that, he never mentions anything about running a special operations mission or even working for the agency in later books. Description according to Atlantyca This is the description from the Italian site translated into English: "Geronimo Stilton is a well-known journalist and the president of the Stilton Media Group, a media group that includes television news, a newspaper (The Rodent's Gazette, the most famous newspaper in Mouse Island) and even a blog. Geronimo is a type, even a mouse, full of resources, from the brilliant mind and exceptional nose, but you can not just say that you love "jumping headlong into breathtaking adventures." Geronimo is a klutz and it's very awkward, afraid of any vehicle with wheels, tracks or wings, but if he can smell a scoop... he's ready to go into the jungle, explore the secrets of the sewers of New Mouse City or ride on the back of a yak! Despite his quiet nature, Geronimo has a brilliant mind and a vast culture, he is the type of mouse that can find a way to solve all problems and that, at the end of each adventure, proves the real hero of the situation." Here is an English version of his description: "Geronimo Stilton is the Editor-in-Chief of New Mouse City’s most popular news blog and print The Rodent’s Gazette, as well as the head of the Geronimo Stilton Media Group. Although endlessly curious and resourceful, Geronimo Stilton is never set out to be an adventure-seeker. He’s reluctant, fearful, allergic, and nervous, but he is still a mouse who can rise to the occasion and take charge. After his initial (comical) reaction to a crisis or the adventure at hand, Geronimo will be the one who can keep a clear head and save the day. He is a leader and a hero when needed. Geronimo has an encyclopedic knowledge that ALWAYS comes into play on adventures. Geronimo has friends all over the world!!" G_Stilton books.jpg|Geronimo's appearance in the books. G_Stilton tv show.jpg|Geronimo's appearance in the TV series. OOG.jpg|Geronimo as OOG. Grat.jpg I.jpg Xvf.jpg Rnkjglr.jpg Not tv.png Time.jpg Geronimostilton.jpg Geronimo.jpg This is geronimo!.png See also * Hannibal * The Stiltons Category:Rodents Category:Stilton Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MISSO Agents/Operatives